


Shipping the Bosses

by Si_Cha



Series: You Really Got Me [4]
Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: 从Kari的视角看这件事。





	Shipping the Bosses

“吐司来了。”“ 扔吐司了。”凯莉和亚当在楼顶上重复着这两句话。

“这像是科技舞曲。”凯莉相信后期会在这一段加上电子乐。

“是的，我们就像台上表演的DJ，不过台下倒是有位不为所动的观众。”亚当撇撇嘴，将一片没涂奶油的吐司夹到装置上，“扔吐司了。”

“我知道，杰米。”凯莉露出一副了然的表情，将另一片吐司放入装置里。

“你知道吗？他刚刚也是什么都不做。”凯莉没有回应他，他继续说了下去，“至少他现在在躲避扔下去的吐司，我在想如果抹了奶油的吐司掉在他的白衬衫上结果会怎样。”

“他会揍你的。”凯莉看起来很严肃。

“你真的这么认为？”这次他放吐司时没有示意。

“不，我只是在开玩笑。”凯莉不再假装严肃，她笑着说，“我也不知道。”

凯莉一方面觉得用这过于复杂并且非自动化的烤扔吐司一体化装置来做实验很有趣，一方面又不想听亚当抱怨杰米。凯莉在一开始看到亚当在被热气球放下来之后和杰米拥抱时内心的迷妹的确在尖叫，但看了他们两年的争吵后，在这种时刻她只会觉得头大。

好在亚当没有再多说些什么。而实验也很快就做完了。他们决定拿剩下的直接扔杰米和斯嘉蒂。凯莉拿起一片烤过的吐司朝斯嘉蒂身上扔去，很不幸扔歪了。亚当则在吐司上抹了奶油后再扔向杰米，瞄准白衬衣，却被杰米躲开了。

“好了，别制造脏乱了，你们又不会清理。”

亚当假装学杰米说话，但还是停止了这项活动。“反正都已经满是吐司了多一点又不要紧。”当然亚当只是站在楼顶上自言自语，站在一旁的凯莉偷偷笑了出来。

来到楼下后亚当表示不会打扫，他也这么做了，天知道是故意呛杰米还是不愿打扫。凯莉决定联合亚当坑害一下亚当，以及，杰米。她向斯嘉蒂描述了楼顶上发生的事，斯嘉蒂马上拉起她的手，无视身后杰米的呼喊，寻找亚当。

“嘿，亚当。”斯嘉蒂松开凯莉的手，将手臂搭在她肩膀上。

亚当正在拆新到的包裹，他放下美工刀，“干嘛？”

“你真的不想把涂了奶油的吐司拍在杰米身上吗？”凯莉首先发问。

“呃，我——想，但我不会那么做的。”说完他继续拆包裹。

但两位女士仍不死心，斯嘉蒂怂恿着，“没关系的，杰米看起来挺开心的。”

“不，他没有。”亚当头也不抬，“你们不会得逞的，我不是托瑞。”

两人只好做了个鬼脸，回到门口去帮杰米打扫了。

 

这样做不太好，凯莉知道这一点，当你的老板和他的同事拥抱时，做其他的亲密举动时，或是正常的拌嘴时，你的脑海中有一名少女在尖叫，可你却只能面无表情，最多是笑着看着他们，这怎样都不健康。并不是说他们没有可能，两个单身的人是有可能——凯莉每次思考这个问题时，都会在内心里给这个词加上重音——在一起的，凯莉略过了他们有女朋友的短暂时间。但为了保住自己的工作，她决定还是让迷妹乖乖待在内心深处，直到斯嘉蒂来到剧组。

凯莉当然没有在第一时间告诉她，没有人会告诉一个第一次见面的人自己会脑补一些自己老板和他同事在一起的画面，但她与斯嘉蒂很快就成为了朋友，事实上大概是在她们一起布置防弹室的一个小时之内。斯嘉蒂有许多方面都吸引着她，就好像她纹身上的磁性物质被放大了无数倍一样。

“……你知道吗？杰米甚至在亚当撒尿的时候一直朝那里看，是我不太能懂男性的思维还是怎样？而且，他还一直在笑，有那么有趣吗？”凯莉摊开手，一些鸡的碎块还在她手上。

“呃，听起来是很有趣的，我赌你当时肯定也在笑。至于前面一部分，不，肯定不是因为这个，绝对有什么别的原因。”斯嘉蒂从凯莉手上拿过碎块，扔进黑色的垃圾袋里。

“嗨，姑娘们，有什么问题吗？”杰米突然出现在她们身后。

“呃，没有。”斯嘉蒂率先反应过来，“就是这些碎块太烦了。”

“哦，我知道了，加油干。”说完杰米就离开了。

“杰米，我需要一点帮助。”远处亚当的声音传来，杰米的脚步放慢了一些。

凯莉长舒一口气，她用小臂轻轻撞了斯嘉蒂一下，“幸好你反应快。”

但没过多久，凯莉意识到这种吸引不只是朋友间的，还有爱情的角度，让她庆幸的是，斯嘉蒂对她也有同样的感觉。这让托瑞有些苦闷，每天当十万伏的灯泡可不是他梦想中的生活，不过比起夹在亚当和杰米两人之间，有时或许当十万伏的灯泡要更好一些，他决定不那么夸张，他只是一盏110伏的普通灯泡。

尽管她们每天见面许多次，假日的时候她们也会一起去玩——就好像所有热恋中的情侣一样——像是工作结束后一起去看电影，周末的时候去游乐园，她们不介意在平日的刺激之外再加上一些别的刺激，即使是在用850磅的炸药炸毁装有半罐凝固水泥的水泥车也是如此。

“说的像是我们当时在场一样，没能看到超遗憾的好吗！下次这种事我一定要参与。”凯莉面对托瑞的疑惑，激动地回答。但托瑞的语气在她听来总觉得像是有些炫耀，事实上也的确如此，所以她们再一次置托瑞于危险之中。

他们将揉着额头的托瑞留在房间里，没去管他，而是去打扰工作中的杰米和亚当。“嘿，周末想要一起出去玩吗？”斯嘉蒂的语气很随意。

“你在问谁？”提问的是亚当。

“你们俩。”

“不。不过，你们打算去哪？”

“游乐园。”

“好吧，我不觉得那位朋友会想去游乐园，他甚至不能坐摩天轮，可怜的恐高的人。”亚当朝后指了指杰米。

杰米插嘴道，“是的，我不喜欢，呃，坐在过山车，转来转去，这之类的事情。”

杰米说话时，亚当背对着他，两只手放在嘴边，模仿胡子学杰米说话。“而且更重要的是，工作之外我们从不混在一起。”他说起来就像这是应该做到，不该被打破的事一样。

“从不？”

“从不。我们只是同事而已，这不是很正常吗？我们俩和你们俩一起出去才不正常吧，”他着重强调了凯莉和斯嘉蒂，“我说过，我不像托瑞。”

“好吧。”斯嘉蒂和凯莉同时说出这句话并做出耸肩的动作，她们相视一笑，离开了。

“我告诉过你这不是一个好主意。”凯莉撑在副驾的车窗上，看着斯嘉蒂。

“至少尝试一下。”她系上安全带，发动汽车，但失败了。她重重地捶向方向盘，“噁，这里的车都遭诅咒了吗？”她又松开安全带，打开车前盖检查引擎。

凯莉也来到了车外，“或许是这样，”她假装虔诚，“万能的万车之神，请原谅我们伤害您的子民，也不要迁怒于您其他的子民。”她闭上双眼，双手合十。三秒后，她睁开眼，表情冷漠。斯嘉蒂“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

凯莉双手撑着车子，看着斯嘉蒂埋头检查引擎，这正是她吸引凯莉的方面之一。“认真的，不用尝试把他俩一起拖出去，他们甚至都不是朋友关系。”斯嘉蒂没有回话，凯莉继续说道，“我们两个人一起出去就非常棒了，万一他们就某一件小事争论起来，在外面玩的时候多尴尬。”

“嗨，姑娘们，还没走？”亚当一边锁门，一边问。

“车子引擎出了问题。或许是万车之神的诅咒。”

“是的，万能的神。”亚当双手举向天空。

“杰米竟然放心将亚当一个人留在工作室？”斯嘉蒂小声问凯莉。

“我可以听到你们在说什么。”亚当无奈地说。

“抱歉。”

事实证明，情侣出游不带上其他人才是正确的选择，这样才不会出现凯莉和斯嘉蒂在摩天轮上亲吻时杰米和亚当假装看风景的局面，当然，我们首先要假设杰米愿意坐上摩天轮并敢于看风景。

“这太无趣了。”斯嘉蒂摩挲着凯莉的手指。

“是的，我觉得坐在上面比看起来转得慢一百倍。”凯莉另一只手撑在膝盖上，托着下巴。

一个世纪之后，斯嘉蒂和凯莉终于安全地回到了地面。她们在离摩天轮不远的小亭子里买了两个甜筒。凯莉的是巧克力味，斯嘉蒂的是柠檬香草味。

她们牵着手，舔着手中的冰淇淋，经过鬼屋。“我听说那里有真正的虫子，像是蜈蚣、蜘蛛、蝎子……”“噁，太恶心了，别说了。”经过旋转木马。经过打气球赢娃娃的摊子，两人三两下将冰淇淋吃完，赢得了一只大大的熊。她们坐了两次过山车，从管理处那里买了一张照得不错的照片，在海盗船上尖叫，感受跳楼机的加速度，然后坐在游乐园的长椅上，聊着一些没有营养的话题，聊音乐，聊电影，聊工作，“这是我最喜欢的工作！”引来了路人的注视。

但几天后的某一段时间里，她没有那么喜欢这份工作了。即使周围都是朋友，即使她随时可以叫停，手脚被捆住的情况下有水滴每两秒滴落在你额头的同一个位置上也是一件非常难以忍受的事情。托瑞看起来很担心，斯嘉蒂也不能做什么，她只好开玩笑缓解一下气氛，在当时的情况下算是取得了不错的效果。

最终健康顾问主动叫停，凯莉终于从地狱中被解救。斯嘉蒂拥抱了她。

“我们来个电影之夜如何？”斯嘉蒂在凯莉耳边轻声问道。

“好。”凯莉的声音仍然有些颤抖。

她们坐在斯嘉蒂家中的沙发上，看着《死亡赛车2000》。斯嘉蒂抱着自己烤的小饼干，凯莉偶尔拿起一块塞进自己的嘴里。她靠在斯嘉蒂的肩上，长发落在斯嘉蒂的手臂上，摆动时有些痒。在反抗团体第一次企图干涉弗兰克斯坦因时，斯嘉蒂发现凯莉已经睡着了，她轻轻地拖着凯莉的脑袋，让她靠在沙发上，接着去拿了一件毛毯，回来时却发现凯莉已经醒了。

“去房间里睡吧。”斯嘉蒂朝凯莉伸出没拿毛毯的那只手。

凯莉却抓住她，将她拉到沙发上坐着，躺在斯嘉蒂的腿上，“我更喜欢在这里睡。”然后拿过斯嘉蒂手中的毛毯为自己盖上。

斯嘉蒂摇摇头，帮凯莉将毛毯拉好，在凯莉的额头上，白天水滴落下的位置，印下一个吻，“晚安。”

 

然而，凯莉没有想到斯嘉蒂那么快便离开了。斯嘉蒂总共只在二十一集里出现过，比2005年一整年播放的集数都要少。

白天，凯莉和斯嘉蒂还开心地享受着汽艇的刺激，晚上，在和斯嘉蒂享受另一种刺激之后，她感觉气氛有些凝重，斯嘉蒂有些话要说。  
“说出来吧。”凯莉趴在床上，乳房压得有些变形，她左手托着脸颊，看着斯嘉蒂。

“什么？”斯嘉蒂靠在床头上，看起来有点懵。

“我知道你有事情要说。”凯莉靠在了斯嘉蒂身旁。

斯嘉蒂沉重地呼出一口气，凯莉脑海里出现了她拿起床头边的软包烟，抖出一根然后点燃的画面。但斯嘉蒂没有这么做，床头边既没有打火机，也没有烟。她只是语气沉重的说道，“我要走了。”

“什么？！”凯莉坐直身体，被子从她们身上落下来。

斯嘉蒂将手搭在凯莉的肩头，“我很抱歉现在才告诉你，不过我要离开《流言终结者》了。”

凯莉又重新靠在床头上，她握住斯嘉蒂的手，放在自己腹部。“说清楚嘛。”

这次轮到斯嘉蒂坐直身体，不过这次没有滑落的被子，“你不生气或者没别的什么感受？”

“当然不生气，我为什么要生气？你还有自己的事情要做嘛。”

“这些话完全是出自内心？”

“当然。”为了显示自己是严肃的，她坐直后将斯嘉蒂的手放在自己的胸口上，直视斯嘉蒂的眼睛，“如果你想去做什么，去做就是了，如果你觉得这边的工作影响到汽车方面的事，你完全可以放弃，我会支持你的。”

“噢，真是太感谢你了，你真是太好了。”她抓住凯莉的另一手，做出要哭的样子。

“那么为了表示感谢我，可以不要在我说话的时候捏我的胸吗？”

“我觉得这是作为女朋友的特权。”她看起来对凯莉说的话很吃惊。

“不过不是在这种时候，”“好，好。”“你不能在……”

斯嘉蒂吻上了凯莉的双唇，将她要说的话堵在了嘴里。

 

即使在斯嘉蒂离开以后，凯莉仍然会和她分享一些杰米和亚当之间的事情，不过是更加重要的事情，像是杰米将整个摄影组还有其他除亚当以外的所有人从工作室的大厅里赶出去，然后关上门和亚当在里面相处了相当一段时间。

她在咖啡厅里告诉了斯嘉蒂这件事。

“这不可能！”斯嘉蒂音量有些大，但还没达到吸引他人目光的程度。

“这是真的。”凯莉搅拌着咖啡。

“所以说你没贴在门上偷听什么的？”

“我不会那么做的！好吧，实话实说，其实我还是挺想这么做的。”凯莉丧气地扶着额头，但很快又振奋起来，“这里面肯定有什么猫腻对吧？”

“我不知道，”斯嘉蒂耸耸肩，“听起来是这样，但我已经好几年没和他们接触了。”

“我敢打赌他们是在一起了，至少是有很大的进展，我们赌十刀如何？”

“除非你选择的是前者。”

“成交。”

尽管和斯嘉蒂说起时她信誓旦旦，但她还是没有足够的胆量去问亚当，或者杰米。他们看起来和往常并没有非常大的差别，只是气氛有些不一样，她决定相信自己的直觉，再这么拖下去斯嘉蒂就算赢得赌注了。所以她打断了两人的悄悄话，凯莉觉得杰米的脸看起来比平时看起来要更红一些。

“呃，有个问题想问你们，如果你们不想回答可以不回答，觉得冒犯了的话我感到十分抱歉，”两人点头，“你们在一起了吗？”

“不是。”“是。”亚当和杰米同时答道。

“什么？”

“是。”“不是。”这次两人的答案调换了。

“好的，我知道了。”她拨通了斯嘉蒂的电话。

“难道告诉别人我们之间的关系有什么问题吗？”

“我以为你不想让别人知道。”

“我赢了那十刀。”说完她便挂断了。

而在凯莉身后，杰米和亚当依然在争论着，凯莉觉得她又开始头疼了。


End file.
